Atsuko Ohara
Atsuko Ohara is a main Cure from Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Steam. Appearance She is tall for her age with waist length wild and curly red hair and green eyes. During winter, she wears a long sleeved leotard with a darker red sash, white stockings, and brown boots; if it's raining, she'll wear a small rain jacket. During the warmer months, she wears a red T-shirt, overalls, and sneakers. Her school uniform is a purple blouse with a white sailor collar with a yellow bow, a purple pleated skirt, white tights, and black Mary Janes. In the summer, her uniform is a white blouse with short poofy sleeves and a purple sailor collar with a yellow bow, a purple pleated skirt, white knee-length stockings, and black Mary Janes. For P.E, she wears a white T-shirt, purple burumas, socks, and sneakers. In the second season, her hair becomes a bit neater and also slightly shorter, and she typically wears a red headband. Her default outfit in the second season is a red T-shirt, a jean skirt, black thigh-high stockings, and red Converse trainers. When learning karate from Subaru, she wears her school-issued purple tracksuit. When helping Cherri for the cheer-off, she wears the cheerleading uniform--a white tank top with purple and gold trim and the school name on the front worn over a purple leotard, a purple skirt with gold cheerleader pleats, white tights, and cleats. Her sleepwear is red two piece pajamas. Her swimwear is a red tankini. For festivals, she wears a red yukata. For formal events, she wears a red sleeveless dress with a modest skirt, black stocking and red heels. For her ballet training, she wears a red leotard, white tights, and red ballet slippers. At WitchCon, she wears a red wide-brimmed pointy hat, a red short-sleeved dress with a black belt, black wrist-length gloves, black tights, and red boots. For Halloween, she dresses up like Ellie from The Last of Us, wearing a red T-shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. Her outfit for The Enchanted Orchard is a white dress tunic, flesh-colored tights, and matching shoes to make her appear barefoot. For the competition, she dances the Firebird;s solo; her costume is a red leotard with a flame design with detatched sleeves, a red, yellow and orange tutu, a red feather crown, flesh-colored tights, and red pointe shoes. As Cure Steam, her hair becomes neater and straighter pulling into a ponytail held by a black bow and her eyes turn Ruby Red wearing a red short sleeved dress with red and black butterfly sleeves that lands just above her knees with a black designs to the bottom with a black sash tying in the back in a big bow, red fingerless gloves with black around both openings, black bike shorts, and red and black boots. As Rhapsody Steam, TBA As Super Steam, her hair becomes a brighter shade with a tiara with rubies in it with light red ribbons attached to the sides her dress becomes longer as the sleeves turn light red, her sash turns ruby red turning into satin, her gloves become longer and white with red around the top with one finger covered, and her boots become pixie boots. For the second season, her dress becomes a mini dress and cup sleeves as they turn a lighter shade with a dark red ribbon around the sleeves, a black sash that tied around her waist and chest bow with a red rose in the middle, her gloves become opera gloves with darker red and green rings around the top and her boots become knee length. Personality She is a hotheaded, outgoing lover of fantasy and magical girls. She loves her fathers and hates when people make fun of them and will get physically defensive whenever someone even sneers at them. She has a fear of fire ever since she was little. Atsuko is a fourth wall breaker almost to Deadpool's level but more along the lines of Peter Parker from Ultimate Spider Man. Background Childhood When a fire killed her parents, she was saved by Hiroshi, her godfather, and was taken in by him and his partner. Growing up was hard since a lot of people in the town were against them having adopted her, so they moved to Jiro's hometown, Chime City. Once she started school, she found a girl named Kirara being bullied and stepped in yelling at them to leave her alone; the two became friends quickly after. Becoming Cure Steam TBA Finding the rest of the Cures Cure Cucumber TBA Cure Ocean Breeze TBA Cure Rose Petals TBA Cure Citrus TBA Cure Yoga TBA Etymology Atsuko...Warmth Ohara...large plain Cure Steam,,,A vapor made from hot water. Trivia * As revealed in Episode 21, she's a pyrophobic, having sustained the phobia from the fire that killed her parents. Category:Red cures Category:Leader Cures